


The one in which Dean falls in love so hard it hits him right in the face

by EquilibriousEye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean falls right the hell in love, M/M, bi dean is a confused dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquilibriousEye/pseuds/EquilibriousEye
Summary: Lots of weird writing.





	

Dean wasn't sure if he'd ever been in love before. The closest he remembered to feeling "in love" was with Lisa and Ben. He felt like Ben was his, and he felt like Lisa was his dream girl. That was until he realized he was a Winchester and he'd only be converting Ben to another Winchester and he didn't want that for his son. Not that Ben was his son, but he really felt like he was anyway and he was certain Ben could've accepted him as a father if he only would /let him in/ to that life he hid so intensely from both of them. He felt normal for a while with those two, he really did. They had a beautiful house and Dean had a little truck and a littler job. It was also the closest Dean Winchester could remember getting to inner peace and the white-picket fence life. 

And then of course that went away and him and his brother were swept up into bigger things. Right now, however, Dean didn't know what to do. Amara had gone with Chuck to reconcile. Rowena and Crowley were shortly gone to the wind after that (presumedly not together, though). Castiel was free as, well, Castiel. And Lucifer was nowhere to be found, in fact everyone was quite sure Amara had made short work of him. And Dean was so exhausted that as soon as they got into that bunker he turned to Sam and said that he wanted to fall in love. And Sam Winchester was struck with the thought that maybe he should get his damn brother checked for some sort of disorder because they were not only /hunters/ but they were /Winchesters/ and those two things were bad enough without one another but to be both? Falling in love happened hardly ever and when it did it ended bloody. It ended bloody for their parents. Sam winced at that thought and returned his attention to now o'clock, where Dean was whining about how he /knew/ he could do it and blah blah blah and should he make a Match.com and are you even listenin', Sammy? 

"Sure, Dean. Whatever." Sam finally replied, interrupting Dean with whatever epiphany he was having (also probably a minor aneurysm, it seemed), and slinking away to his room to go and sulk. 

"Yeah! Fine! Walk away, Samuel! Remember jus' what I said!" His brother was calling after him and Sam didn't even /know/ what he'd said and frankly he didn't care right then. Oh, and he hated the name Samuel for /obvious/ reasons and his brother was doing it on purpose and that pissed him off even further into a sulky mood. And so Sam Winchester sat in his room with his most amazing resting bitch face on, and Dean sat down at the computer and made a damn Match.com account. And remade it. And deleted it. And within about thirty minutes Dean Winchester realized Match.com was for normal people, which meant both not hot people and also not dateable people because he'd be ruining their lives with his own because Wendingos were a thing for him and his brother and for normal people that knowledge was enough to throw them in an asylum. And then Dean realized he'd been sitting gawking at the background of his computer for like five minutes, and when a hand touched his shoulder he most /definately/ did not let out a girlish shriek and crash to the floor. He somehow ended up sitting on the floor though and when he looked up to see his assaulter it was Castiel the angel man and holy crap when did he get so /hot/? 

"Hey, Cas." The Winchester (because that's a worthy label) finally managed to scrounge out. The angel was looking quizzically at him without even changing facial expressions from nothing to something and Dean was sort of amazed that that was possible. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said in his Castiel way and Dean's heart took an unexpected lurch because the man standing had a soft smile pressing his lips upwards, and that was so sweet and beautiful because it felt like it was for him and.. oh. Crap. He hadn't noticed that he had been noticing Cas this way ever since they were reunited and now he /had noticed/ and he felt like he was gonna pass out and cry at the same time because this was being in love and although he'd never experienced being in love, it wasn't at all what he assumed it'd be like. It was like being choked and having a heart attack at the same damn time but somehow that was so fulfilling. Dean was in love. And then he had the sudden realization that Castiel was a man and an angel, and that Dean had usually had a reputation of being with women that were human (except for Anna that one time but that was weird and we don't speak of that). He didn't get it. Dean wasn't gay, that much he knew because come on, ScarJo and what's-her-face from Casa Erotica. At the same time. But Castiel was beautiful enough to transcend gender or whatever. He literally looked more like those Greek statues than a human. Something about the angel soul inside Jimmy made Jimmy look like... not-Jimmy. And Cas was- 

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?" Dean was interrupted from his mental babbling to notice that Cas was now kneeling next to him with a hand on his shoulder again and everywhere that Cas's skin touched his flannel he felt his skin heat up, and then his face was also doing that and he wanted to die because this wasn't Dean Winchester this was some girlish ghost of him. 

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine. Sorry. Just a bit dazed." Dean replied gruffly, avoiding looking at the angel in fear of letting on something was totally wrong because he was freakin' in love with this guy and he wanted to scream it and then write it on a piece of paper and make Sam eat it in a sandwhich. 

"I see. Do you need healing?" Cas asked immediately, and Dean felt the beginnings of Grace searching his internals for signs of leakage or breakage or whatever. He quickly lurched his shoulder away, eyes widening and he was frantic and already on edge. "No, no, it's fine, Cas," He choked. The touch was too much. This was all too much and Dean felt like all his air was stolen from him by that Grace or more likely by that Cas. 

"Dean, your heart has increased beat by quite a bit. You're perspiring, and your hands are shaking." The angel urged, without removing his gaze from Dean's face. Cas reached over to put his hand back on Dean's shoulder, but even angels must micalculate because his hand ended up gently resting against the side of the human's face and Dean was literally dizzy. 

"Um Cas that's my face." He said quickly, going to move back. Cas only moved closer. 

"I know, Dean." He mumbled, leaning in this time and their lips were touching and what the hell is going on and oh his lips were soft. And Dean was in love. When they pulled apart the Winchester felt high like Cas had pumped him full of helium or something. 

"Cas, you jus' kissed me," He mumbled softly, wrapping his arms around the angel tightly and it felt crazy because just a few minutes ago that would've been considered a federal offense according to Dean law. 

"Yes. I... I know that you are attracted to me. And I've grown a... fondness to you, in that same respect." The angel replied, softly wrapping his arms in return around the human. "I want to be with you." Was the last thing Dean Winchester heard before he ascended into heaven. Just kidding, but they were really happy and super gay together and yet they probably somehow died a gory death probably holding hands while Sam sadly yodelled into his wine glass, living in a white mansion with a billion dogs. The end.


End file.
